


Lost In An Ocean Of Opened Books

by youremyforevergirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyforevergirl/pseuds/youremyforevergirl
Summary: Brittany was so sick of finals getting in the way of her time with Santana.





	Lost In An Ocean Of Opened Books

Brittany was exhausted, she was so sick of finals getting in the way of her time with Santana, but she was so patient and kind. 

It was 5pm when Brittany’s study alarm went off accidentally waking up Santana who was sprawled across her lap, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry about that” Brittany said, muting it quickly, earning a quick giggle from Santana, “Off you go then” Santana said, pushing Brittany out of bed, grabbing her books and sliding them in her direction, Brittany sighed and picked the books up, dreading the next 3 hours that we’re going to be spent with her nose in a Science book instead of Santana’s warm neck.

Hours later, Santana awoke to an empty bed, she turned to her side surprised to see no Brittany, the clock read 10:30pm which lead Santana downstairs almost immediately concerned that Brittany was still downstairs studying, she didn’t want her pushing herself too hard especially knowing how exhausted she was feeling.

Santana tip toed down the stairs, the cold air nipping at her legs. She entered the dining room to find that Brittany had fallen asleep, her hair was sprawled across the table, surrounded by an ocean of open books and scrunched up paper, Santana laughed to herself as she walked over to the girl, picking her up into her arms surprisingly earning no reaction, she led her upstairs before tucking her into their bed, kissing her forehead before sliding in alongside her, falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
